Minecraftia News!
Write your article below the previous article! Make sure it has proper spelling/grammar, and is not explicit/inapropriate. Breaking News! Previous FGBBQ Leader Joins USS! The previous leader of the Facist Goverment of Barbeque Bay, William Sinclair, said his oath to the USS and is now working as the Secretary of Research in Icaria's labs! Breaking News! Govenor Seth goes rogue and Destroys the whole of BBQ bay! After the recent confirmed betreyal of the former Templar Seth, Secretary of Defence Kaiden Antioch sprung into action but was too late to stop the destruction of BBQ bay by the rogue seth. The damage was catastrophic, killing 8 and making BBQ bay un-inhabitable. More news later today after the interview with General Secretary Varius and Secretary of Defence Antioch. Interview with Secretary of Defence Kaiden Antioch Q: Being the secretary of the USS' defence, what do you have to say about one of your own govenors, whom you trusted, destroying a piece of the USS? A: Well, we all trusted Seth. We would not have put him in charge had we not trusted him to the last draw, and we never expected somthing like this to happen, especially by one of our own. Q: Do you think that there is more to this than just going rogue? A: At this time in the investigation I cannot say, but we are looking into other possible motives such as a buy out or terrorism. Q: Is there any chance of Icaria/the USS rebuilding BBQ bay for a third time? If so, who will govern? A: As I've said, we aren't sure at all what we are going to do at the moment, all we're sure of is that we are going to arrest Seth on sight and a trial will then take place. Q: What do you think of Mistral possibly being behind the buy out? A: I don't believe that Mistral is behind the buy out, if there is one. Wether Mistral supports the destruction of BBQ and the murder of 8 is beyond me, but I do hope they have some sort of mercy. Q: If you find out that Mistral is behind the attack, will war be an outcome? A: Mistral is the least of our worries right now, but yes I do believe that war is a very likely outcome. I do not condone war in any way shape or form, but depending on the evidence, there may be a possibility of another attack and to prevent that I may call upon war. I am hoping for another outcome though. That's all the time we have today, I'm Emma Frost and this is Minecraftia News. Back to you. ' ' Seth Steel Jailed in Icaria for 50 years Following the recent attack by Seth Steel on BBQ Bay, the Icarian/USS Justice system ahs been at work, as they settled to jail Mr Steel for fifty years for the destruction and terrorism on USS territory and the murder of 8 people. Havenbrook under USS occupation! After the recent jailing of Seth Steel, Havenbrook went without a leader and has been taken by the USS, making them the largest, most powerful nation in Minecraftia once more. Seth Steel released early! The former jailbird Seth Steel has made an agreement with the USS goverment that if he rebuilds BBQ, he will get an early release. Mistral City plagued by mysterious theif Over the past few weeks Mistral has been plagued by a mysterious theif who goes by the name "Shadow" he has stolen the holy record two times in the past two weeks. Knight_Wicken has decided to look into the case and has agreed to not stop until he has found this mysterious "Shadow" Wicken also said that he has had contact with the theif before, and is waiting for the right time to arrest him.